


Dreams

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: "Y/n~."•In which Izzy has a sultry dream of her and her parabati, y/n.•Warning; love, fluff, cursing, gay, and smut





	Dreams

Isabelle's back arched arched slightly as y/n kissed her neck. Her parabati's soft lips tracing her skin. "Y/n~." Izzy breathes out. Suddenly all the pleasure stops and her eyes flutter open. Dammit. Another dream. She thought. At this point it has gotten out of hand. This is the fifth dream this week that's been like this. It didn't help that y/n recently has been wearing slightly more revealing clothing. Maybe even more revealing than hers. A light knock on her door startled her knowing that it was way past midnight and everyone should be asleep.

In stepped y/n wearing her pajamas which everyone was used too. Even the boys. Every night with a white v neck T-shirt that made her bra visible and light grey sweatpants. “Hey y/n. What does my parabati need so late in the night?” Isabelle pulled herself up so she was sitting. “I know I haven’t been your parabati for long nor have I known you for long but ever since I told you guys I was lesbian some weird things have been happening.” Y/n spoke shutting Isabelle’s door behind her but staying up against it.

“Oh y/n. What’s wrong? Is someone making fun of you?” Isabelle asked caringly getting up from her bed and walking up to y/n placing her hand on her shoulder. “No, no one is making fun of me. But I did realize that parabati’s can share intense dreams and emotions. And every night around this time I see the same type of dream and I know it isn’t mine.” Izzy looked confused. “Izzy I know you’ve been having sex dreams about me.” Y/n spoke bluntly. Isabelle didn’t know how to respond but she dropped her hand off of y/n’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I couldn’t help it. My mind gets the best of-“ Izzy was cut off by a pair of lips greeting hers. 

Isabelle melted into the kiss as y/n’s hands fell to her waist pulling her closer. Y/n pulled away slightly. “Sure you still want this?” She whispered. Izzy nodded her head vigorously. “Good. I’ll already drew a soundproofing rune on your room.” Y/n picks Isabelle up by her thighs which made Isabelle wrap her legs around her parabati. They made their way to Izzy’s bed. Y/n pushed Izzy on it. 

“Let’s get rid of all of this.” Y/n took off Isabelle’s night clothes tossing them to the floor leaving the raven haired female in nothing but her bra and panties. “I always imagined what you’d look like with all that pesky clothing on and now I get to see it.” Y/n placed a gently kiss on Isabelle’s cheek before trailing down to her neck. She kissed around trying to find a sweet spot and she knew she found one when Izzy’s breath hitched. She nibble on that spot kissing and sucking leaving a mark to show others at the institute that Isabelle Lightwood was now hers.

Izzy pulled at the hem of y/n’s shirt. She pulled off Izzy before taking off her shirt tossing it with Izzy’s discarded clothing as well. Since Izzy’s bra clipped in the front y/n easy unclipped it watching her parabati’s breast neatly fall out. The taller parabati places soft kisses on her breast causing Izzy to writher underneath her. “You so badly want my touch, don’t you?” Y/n asked sitting up. “Yes. Please y/n.” “Only cause you asked so nicely.” Y/n hooked her fingers on Isabelle’s panties before sliding them down. 

“Oh so pretty.” Y/n spoke running her finger gently over Isabelle’s clit. Izzy moaned out. “Do you want me to taste you Isabelle?” Y/n asked inching her face closer to Isabelle’s dripping clit. “Yes please. Please y/n.” Y/n placed a kiss on top of Izzy’s dripping clit. She began sucking on Izzy’s wet heat. Isabelle tangled her fingers in y/n’s hair moaning loudly. She practically fell apart under y/n’s touch. Y/n pressed a finger in which caused Izzy to arch her back rather quickly. “Ah~.”

Y/n was practically unwinding at Isabelle’s sounds. “If you keep those sounds up I won’t last much longer.” She muttered. Isabelle decided she would get louder. Y/n shoved two more fingers in which caused Isabelle to gasp and spill many curse words. “Oh my angel. Right there.” Y/n found the sensitive spot. Y/n replaced her fingers with her tongue. She spread Isabelle’s legs open wider so her tongue was able to reach her sensitive spot. “Y/n I-I won’t last.” “Release Izzy. It’s fine.” Y/n was close herself. 

With a shout of y/n’s name and a string of curses Izzy released on y/n’s tongue. Y/n wasn’t too long later as she lapped up Izzy’s juices. The parabati’s laid next to each other breathing heavily. Y/n pulled the blanket over the two. “Get some sleep my dear Isabelle. We can talk in the morning.” Izzy nodded and cuddled into y/n’s chest falling fast asleep. 

•

Y/n dressed in Isabelle’s clothes as she got out of the shower. Isabelle was still asleep so she set out some clothes in bathroom before waking her up. “Hey Isabelle. Go take a shower. I already put clothes in there.” Y/n placed a small kiss on Izzy’s forehead before she put a shirt on. Isabelle made her way to the bathroom as y/n left the room. “Hey y/n. What are you doing in Izzy’s room wearing her clothes?” Clary asked. It took her a second to realize. “You two did it, didn’t you?” Y/n smiled. “You did. Finally. I’ve been shipping you guys since you got here.”

The two made their of way into the kitchen where Jace was. They sat down next to him with their breakfast. Isabelle came in not too long after. “Hey Izzy. What’s up with the hickey?” Jace asked. Y/n laughed slightly which cause Isabelle to hit her arm. “Fine. I’ll do a better job at hiding it next time.” Y/n spoke continuing to eat her breakfast. “You two did it?” Jace asked which got a simple smirk from y/n. “Oh wait till Alec hears.” Jace said with a small laugh. “Hears what?” Alec asked walking into the room. “Two female parabati’s had a little fun last night.” Jace spoke which caused Clary to burst out laughing. Alec looked at Izzy who had a nice hickey on her neck and y/n who had a nice smile on her face. “Oh my god. You two did it.” Alec had shock all over his face. “I’m gonna run now.” Y/n placed a small kiss on Izzy’s temple before running off Alec chasing not too far after.


End file.
